The goals are to translate into Spanish a research instrument, the Service Evaluation Questionnaire, developed to ascertain assessments of mental health service programs by consumers; to conduct an experiment designed to empirically establish that the Spanish language version of the Service Evaluation Questionnaire yields results equivalent to the English version when administered to bilingual Hispanic subjects; and to compare data from Anglos and Hispanics obtained in this study with evaluation data from Anglos, blacks, and Hispanics, all interviewed in English, collected from mental health program settings in various locations. The questionnaire is translated into three Spanish versions reflecting Mexican, Cuban, and Puerto Rican dialects. By assessing the translations, a final Spanish version is developed. The program assesses in a culturally unbiased way the degree in which Spanish-speaking clients are satisfied with services received. Participants are 100 Anglo and 400 Hispanic outpatients sampled from the Family Service Center.